


Run

by MyFullYetTwistedHeart



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Multi, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:26:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29724147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyFullYetTwistedHeart/pseuds/MyFullYetTwistedHeart
Summary: 'Leave' Anakin pleaded desperately 'run'There was a moment of quiet before he heard Padmé speak.'We're not leaving you here'When Anakin finds out Obi-Wan is alive, he begs Padmé to run with him. Technically speaking, that is what happens.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Padmé Amidala/Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Run

**Author's Note:**

> No beta we die like men  
> My writing is probably a mess ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

'Anakin, I was so worried about you! Obi-Wan... told me terrible things!'

It was like his heart was being crushed in a vice.

'Obi-Wan's alive?' he spoke barely above a whisper, almost to himself. Anakin barely noticed the look of horror on Padmé's face as he began to pace, shaking his head rapidly 'no… no he can't be alive. He said they were dead. He said they were all dead.'

Anakin reached out to grasp Padmé's shoulders, a note of panic in his voice.

'Padmé, listen to me. Do you know where Obi-Wan is.'

Padmé shook her head, a shocked expression on her face as she replied

'you want me to help you kill him. Anakin, how could you do this? How could you think that of me?'

'No, no no no listen. Listen to me' the panic in his voice was increasing 'you need to find him and you need to  _ leave _ '

'what?'

'Leave,  _ run _ . You need to  _ go _ . You won't be safe here I don't know if I-' he broke off, raising a trembling hand to his mouth as tears filled his eyes.

'Ani' Padmé reached out for him cautiously, pulling her hand back when he shrank from the touch 'Ani, please, let me help you'

He stared for a second before slowly reaching for his lightsaber, holding it out to his wife.

'You need to kill me'

' _ what? _ ' it was Padmé's turn to flinch back, eyes wide with horror

'Please' Anakin sank to his knees, still holding out the saber as he looked up at her imploringly ' _ please _ it's the only way I won't…' he closed his eyes as tears began to stream down his face.

'Put it down, Anakin'

At the sound of the familiar Coruscanti accent the blond Jedi curled in on himself, rocking back and forth.

'no no no no no no he can't be here you can't  _ be here _ '

He could feel his lightsaber being taken from his hand, unsure of who had taken it.

'Leave' Anakin pleaded desperately ' _ run _ '

There was a moment of quiet before he heard Padmé speak.

'We're not leaving you here'

Anakin sobbed as he felt a rough hand carefully cradle his face

'I'm sorry, dear one'

He fought the sleep suggestion for as long as he could before feeling his consciousness slip away.


End file.
